Forum:The Unstoppable Higgs
: Jaegermonster in Disguise Higgs might be a Jager variant. Perhaps an improvement made to the Jagerbrau. Higg's strong resemblence and loyalty to the Wulfenbachs suggest to me that he might be distantly related. 10:16, October 20,2010 All facts and numbers counted it looks like the idea that he is a Jager is the most possible, given his knowlege over all things Heterodyne. My idea is that he was remodeled after the change back into his currend looks in order to spy for the Heterodyne, whitch would explaine his appearence as well as his language, or his loyalty, or the unstoppableness, or... well everything. Expect for the fact that he went into Mechanisburg in order to get to the castle whitch we know is not allowed for Jager. 08:02, October 20, 2010 STOP THE PRESSES! Anachronism aside, Higgs just went into rage mode and used the Jager 'vas' instead of 'was.' So he's either a Jager (doubtful, given the bar scene) or as old as the Jagers. Possibly a different Heterodyne experiment. In any case, here's to Zola getting blown out of the water by The Unstoppable Higgs. 04:31, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :'Vas' may simply signify Mechanicsburg . It is known that people may learn to suppress/hide their accent, but it may appear again in stressful situations. -- 11:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I vote Jager, people who have ridden with them like old man death have no trace of their accent, I submit that Higgs is a Jager in hiding who has been in the baron's air force for ten years as cover, whether he has some duty towards Gil or has denounced the jagertroth I believe he is a Jager none the less, think about it, the durability coupled with the speed and strength are all Jager traits and we've even seen Agatha's Jagers with that same expression on before. I honestly believe the Unstoppable Higgs to be a Jagermonster in disguise, it would explain how he knew about and was inside Mama Gika's....also, Movit 11 zola vs the UNSTOPPABLE Higs? this might actually be an interesting case of Higgs winning a fight by dishing one shot for every three and just not quitting, at least in my guess... 23:02, October 18, 2010 (UTC)Sirwilson95 19:01, October 18, 2010 :All the Jägers we have seen so far have had sharp teeth. Higgs, on the other hand, has normal human teeth. Either he underwent a facial/dental surgery or he is not a Jäger. -- 11:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he's a Jaeger. I agree physical attributes might be surgically changed or he may just be a 'special variant'. However I'm missing the whole Jaeger demeanor. Jaegers tend to be cheerfull maniacs and they aren't at all. Higgs on thr other hand is quite subtle, always calm if not stoic even when fighting. The only exeption is when Zeeta is has been by Zola, but since he can asumed to have a crush an her that might be fully reasonable. Other hints that he might be a Jaeger like his accent (vas) and wearing a hat are not exclusively limited to Jaegers. This primarily leaves superhuman strength, toughness and ancient knowledge as his special traits, which are not exibited by normal humans, but they can attributed to more than just Jaegers. --Varric 08:45, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Higgs could be an acronym for Heterodyne in Genius Girl Script. Just a theory. May 20th 2010 I still favor the theory that the unstoppable Higgs is none other Faustus Heterodyne. Dice 20:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Moved it here, where it's probably more appropriate.--Necrotas 23:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does he look like Baron Wulfenbach in that last panel? 04:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, assuming that the gentleman who has learned that Zeetha can be scary is Higgs (I am pretty sure he is, but there is always that possibility we are looking at his twin, so until he is formally introduced here...), it looks like he might be more than a fun oneshot character. If that is true, we might want to considering renaming this article (or specificly, creating and redirecting to) Airman Higgs or possibly a name based on his first name if it is ever given. Just a thought. --Donovan Ravenhull 08:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :His full name is "Airman Third Class Axel Higgs" according to reference. "The Unstoppable Higgs" is the name used in GGCLAE, and for now that's good enough for me, per the MoS. I don't see a rush to rename the article, but your suggestion makes sense if and when he gets extended time on stage under his real name, as by then the GGCLAE reference will be obsolete. -- that old bearded guy 13:15, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, as far as most everyone is concerned, he's The Unstoppable Higgs. :D --mnenyver 13:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::Especially since it's (surely) inevitable that he will eventually be promoted to boatswain. — Zarchne 20:12, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :By the way -- the embedded link style is fine. No need to change them to refs. They just need to be consistent throughout the same article. Make sure to include some kind of text inside each external link, so they don't show up as just "1". --mnenyver 13:25, 9 June 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I prefer the ref style that I use, so I tend to convert the rest in the article to make them all consistant if I add any myself. As for the name, I didn't realize he had an entry in the cast page until a few minutes ago, so the current one is appropriate. --Donovan Ravenhull 21:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::Right. Refs are fine -- it's the blind links I was talking about. http://www.google.com/ vs. google.com. From a usability standpoint, the latter is preferred. --mnenyver 23:23, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I haven´t seen the The Works card... but could the inscription be "DONNER"? That would be German for "thunder". -Sir Chaos 15:15, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Zo vhat kind uv Airman can be shlammed into der stonez several cm deep und chust get hup und start over? Hy sink he iz ein construct allrite. Lak vun uv us bot not zo toothy. Hmm? Vonce agen ve wunder vhat heppens vhen ein Jäger hez ein hooman vrau? Altgorl 08:12, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not dot dere's enysink rong mit Nuclear Power! Altgorl 09:34, February 17, 2010 (UTC) HA! Higgs iz ein Clenk! Hy hed vondered... Altgorl 06:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : How do you figure him for ein clenk? --Rej ¤¤? 08:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) As found on the old Who is Higgs? poll page: mmmm. How about Jack Tarr. Sideburns, check. Gold earring, check. Sailor clothes, check. (by that ol' favorite, Unregistered Contributor) : Nope...Jack is Jack and Higgs is Higgs...simply sharing the same appearance is hardly proof (especially when they appear alike 'cuz their jobs, airman and sailor, are a lot alike).CaptMorgan 20:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Since the fight with the muse/castle, I'm really thinking "missing Heterodyne," probably Bill. We've never seen him in a panel in which anyone on the scene would recognize him. Klaus should have, but he was out of it when Higgs carried him around. I think he's too old to be Klaus Barry. Nekokami 12:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :No. There is zero evidence to support this, beyond simply physical vigor & speed. He could be a Construct, including a part-Clank, or he may have a device of some kind, or he may be a chemically-enhanced Human. But nothing, and I do mean nothing supports the idea that he is a Heterodyne.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:39, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I withdraw my objections to speculation that Higgs may be a Heterodyne. Given his extreme age & enhanced physiology, we must keep an open mind. --Bosda Di'Chi 12:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::I renew my objections to Higgs being a Heterodyne. He would be the Heir to the Castle, not Agatha. He cannot be a Heterodyne, as neither Bill nor Barry could have been Lords of the castle while he lived. Certainly Agatha could not be the Heir. So, the whole idea is ballocks. My current assumption is that he is a Construct, possibly a surgically-modified Jaeger.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::: A few things on that, first off he could be a Heterodyne not directly in the line of succession, its possible that he happens to not be a spark, and only Sparky heterodyne can inherent the castle. Its also possible that he is Klaus berry , but inelligable do to the right of succession, (death disqualifies, its even possible that the Jagers know of him, and treat him as such.. but he simply dosnt qualify under ancient contract. ::::::: I suspect the only traditional line of succession is the list of who has been the primary Heterodyne. They didn't get their reputation by being nice and orderly and following rules. As far as eligibility, that's up to the castle but I don't expect it to be picky about conditions like temporary death. Argadi 09:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ::In addition to a lack of positive evidence, I feel the lack of Heterodyne smell goes against the theory. If he smelled like a Heterodyne he would have been given a different reaction in Mamma Gkika's. 14:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: The automaton recognized him. That is evidence enough to connect him to the Heterodynes at the very least. The lack of smell isn't evidence when your dealing with mad science. Heck, they demonstrated this withthe whole garlic thing with the Weasel Queen side story arc. Klaus was a baby 18 years ago when he was killed by The Other. Higgs looks much older. I am thinking Barry as well, but this is speculation. Of course, the perfect explanation is that this is a clank with Barry's mind in it, too destraught having found out his wife was The Other and she killed her own son, he gave up transfered his conscience into an automaton and desided to live a dreary ordinary life, leaving it all behind. Just my own theory ;). -- Demitri von Needlestein 10:23, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe that The Unstoppable Higgs™ is, secretly... a man named... ...Higgs. Who is, stop me if you guessed this....--Bosda Di'Chi 17:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I think that if the man who created the Muses was still around, they'd have talked about him differently. But since we have ample evidence of 'talents' running in family lines I'm betting he's Axel Van Rijn. 22:46, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I reckon he might be some kind of Heterodyne spy construct either created before the attack on castle Heterodyne to find the other or steal the work of other sparks or created after Barry came back to keep an eye on Klaus since we heard that Barry told Dr beetle something to get him worried about Klaus. Since a spy would need to be unstoppable to get information away to his master if found out this could account for Higgs unstoppability --Kaymish 12:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Is his name an anagram for anything in particular?--Bosda Di'Chi 13:58, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : "axel higgs"="gil sex hag" Any explanations for that? : I could also offer "gil axes hg", "gil ex shag" (Did you know Gil did some experimenting in Paris?), or "axe gil's hg". :: The best I can do are anagrams with implications outside the story itself: "haggle six" (code for discount merchandise?),"his gg axle"? (clue that he's central to the G.G. plot?) "gg ix leash" (He was inserted in volume 9 to stop the story getting out of control?). Reichardt von Hamming 01:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Got it! "Six leg hag"- some kind of Baba Yaga reference or a cryptic intimation that he is the offspring of Dr Beetle and Lucrezia :-) Reichardt von Hamming 05:30, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a crazy thought i just had; What if Higgs is Klaus Barry Heterodyne? : That theory has been pretty much discounted, Higgs is beleived too old. Of course that doesn't disprove my own theory... Higgs is a half Jager... Finished the preliminary course of drinks for enhanced strength, toughness, and able to take the Jagers healing drink without side effects, highly combat proficent and able to go 1 on 1 with a teaching clank. If he was started by the heterodyne boys, but didn't receive the colour and physical modifications, he would not be a 'true' Jager, and while reluctant to enter the town, would not be bound by the promise by the true Jagers. Also, with the castle clank risking exposing his loyalty to the heterodynes he would happily destroy it rather than allow Gil and others reveal his true nature. It also explains quite nicely how the castle KNOWS him. Or he could be a spy Jager that is insanely undercover, although he seems irritated (more why do i have to go anywhere?) having to enter the town, not fearful or upset. 11:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: The reason we think Higgs is too old: somewhere there is a mention of Higgs working in the service of the Baron for ten years. KBH would be at most 24 now (see the Internal Chronology), which would require he was working for the Baron at age 14. The actual note is in the cast list: ::: Machinist Mate third Class Higgs has quietly served aboard various Wulfenbach airships for ten years without distinction. :: It doesn't specify the position he started at, so age 14 isn't totally out of the question. Argadi 12:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A man who remembers Agatha's ancestor Igneous ...better than the castle. This would put Higgs origin/creation back in the long ago period of Heterodyne history. Especially as his recollection seems vividly first hand. It seems Higgs has a long history and intimate knowledge of the Heterodyne lineage. So that increases the probablility he might either be Faustus Heterodyne. Surely a spark who could harness the Dyne would have perfected an immortality serum. Otherwise, he's a Von Mekkhan ancestor used in one of the master's immortality experiments. Possibly Higg's laid back disposition made the master consider the experiment a failure. Jäger's are much more lively. --Rej ¤¤? 06:34, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Zo! Iz dis Igneous menshunned ennyvhere elze, lak der Zecret Printz uv Blau? Altgorl 08:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :So we need someone who has A) lived a loong time B) intimate knowledge of Heterodyne family history and C) the respect of The Castle. How about either The Black Heterodyne or Lazarus Heterodyne, if they're not one and the same. "Blackie" Higgs could be the , just not as stinky and rotty as one might expect while "Lazzy" Higgs just might be going through . *Shrug* CaptMorgan 15:49, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I prefer to think of him as "the Higgs Bosun". The Igneous comment made me wonder if Punch could be rebuilt with a voice. - Clark Higgs can't be a Heterodyne. He appears at Madame Ginka's and the Jagers don't recognize him. Since some of them are as old as Faustus, so they should know him firsthand! Also, I can't see any Heterodyne who had been inside the castle loafing about of 18 years as a Wulfenbach under-officer. This goes at least triple for Faustus. He created the castle from scratch; here's an almost-functional castle, in such good shape our Handful of Heros, plus a pack of DingBots, can make significant progress in repairs. Surely he would have had the whole thing fixed by now if he was still around! -- 04:28, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :Why would Higgs go to a tourist rap like Momma Ginka's? And why was he down in the area reserved for Jaegers, instead of up in the touristy bar area? It's more than three levels down, & guarded by monsters! Nobody is going to be there that doesn't belong there! And what about the knowing look exchanged between him & Dimohttp://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20080613 More to Higgs than he seems, indeed.... --Bosda Di'Chi 12:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Higgs is SOMEBODY special; I just don't thing he's a Heterodyne. He came to Madame Ginka's to be patched up, of course, and someone in charge there knows he's someone out of the ordinary... see, they KNOW him, but they are still looking for the long-lost Heterodyne Heir. I don't see the 'knowing look'; to me he just looks disgusted with being shanghaied as hat bearer. -- 21:18, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Higgs may not be an actual member (genetic scion) of House Heterodyne...the Jagers don't smell him, but that could be some sort of aftermarket camouflage process (something Barry would probably undergo). He is someone closely associated with the Heterodynes though. Here's my reasoning: :1) Castle Heterodyne definitely him. :2) The-Castle-in-Otilia refers to him as , obviously some sort of correction from being Agatha's...what? Uncle? Great-great-etc-grandfather? Ex-seneschal? Minion/construct? Something that belongs to the House. :3) He either remembers or is extremely well-informed about Now as for pure speculation...Higgs is Barry, with special anti-Jager perfume or something, and he enlisted with the Baron to find out more about whatever it was that he distrusts Klaus for. Barry disappeared ago, Higgs shows up ten years ago...which would fit the timeline. (Corrected below) CaptMorgan 16:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Alas, it isn't to be. We have indirect WoG (soon to be direct when the interview is posted) that . Argadi 16:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, well...back to the plotting board (sounds of shredding paper, bending metal). I still stand by the close association to the House Heterodyne.CaptMorgan 17:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Adoption?--Could Higgs be a Ward, Foster Child, or Adopted Son of one of the Heterodyne Boys? BTW--I can hardly wait to see how Lucrezia reacts to seeing him for the first time....--Bosda Di'Chi 12:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :: :Addendum: I suspect Higgs is the lost/presumed dead son of the old Senechal/father of the coffee-addled young Senechal... autojim 208.46.106.5 18:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) (placed up here...) A Heterodyne's Construct First of all let's recapitulating the known facts about Higgs: *He is clearly stronger and tougher than a normal human, but the degree seem to vary (Bang was able to cause him multiple injuries, but the Castle in Otilia's body was merely able to slow him down) *He is incredibly calm under fire (Zeetha was the only one able to unsettle him) *He has a single-minded - almost psychotic - sense of duty *He is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat *His education and skills are a long way superior to his rank and apparent education *He knows many facts about the Heterodyne family *The Castle apparently knows him *Somehow he recovers extremly fast from injuries (which can be explained through the use of the Mamma Gkika's Battle-Draught) *It's unknown if anybody from the hospital actually examined him after the accident *He has been part of the Baron air force for about 10 years :It's not proven that he has served quietly in the Baron's air force for ten years. He could have taken the identity of Axel Higgs a short while ago. :His loyalty appears to be to the Wulfenbachs. Could he be one of Klaus' constructs? Rancke 14:40, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Plus there is a very interesting detail: so far none of the injuries suffered during caused him to lose blood, they were apparetly all internal. ::He whas . Agge.se 20:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I completly forgot about that, still a bite has to be a little deep to cause a significant blood loss. Woodclaw 07:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::And one a adder note dr Sun's coment about the bite being infected tells that somebody that report to him did at some point manage to examined him. Agge.se 20:39, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Given all that I think he might be a construct, possibly a perfected version of Punch and Judy. His acquaintance with the Castle and his knowledge of Heterodyne's history seem to indicate that he was built there. Since Lucrezia had perfected the her mind transfer technology - and used it on the Otilia - before Agatha was born this will imply that Higgs is at least 20 years old. While difficult I think that a construct can manage to pass for human for an extended period of time, Punch and Judy were able to do so for 10 years without the help of Barry, in spite of their defects. Woodclaw 20:05, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Could ''he be merely a construct? Would any construct have what it takes to intimidate Tarvek? Or was he simply trying to remind Tarvek to keep some kind of secret, rather than trying to face him down? :::Considering the naure of the scene Tarvek was already quite shocked I don't think that Higgs was trying to face him down, or at least that wasn't the main objective. Still we konw that Agatha is around twenty, meaning that the Castle was attacked about twenty years ago, and that Higgs has served in the Baron airforce for 10 years, if he is really a Heterodyne construct what did he do for the years before enlisting? Woodclaw 07:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I could be wrong, but I don't recall anyone ever questioning the significance of the fact that along with his jaegery connections... he has a '''HAT'. Always. Which, if nothing else, could signify a connection with (and probably the respect of) the jaegerkin. :Speaking of the hat. What is the significance of the ? That story centers on a young boy that finds himself indebted to a living doll. So what is Higgs relationship to the Van Rijn muses? Notably the Otilia in Von Pinn? --Rej ¤¤? 09:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Also, who says he has to be that old? There are a lot of hidden politics we're still not keen to, and it's almost certain that there are other parties in the shadows that would have known and kept record of the Heterodyne history. These could be enemies or friends to Agatha, but either way, there are other people intrigued by her existence. The point is, the first impression I got when reading Higgs' first appearance was this: Higgs stuck around Castle Wulfenbach, keeping a low profile, knowing that if he was to hear news of a Heterodyne, he'd likely hear it there first. It seemed apparent that such an unusually strong airman would have a greater purpose. If I were going to guess, I'd say Higgs himself isn't ancient, but descended from an ancient line. This line might have pledged to help House Heterodyne (the princess Zulenna said a lot of people would have that reaction), thus passing vital information (and training?) through generations, and Higgs is supposed to be Agatha's... guardian, perhaps? This supports my theory of his connection to Jaegers, as they would have common interests. And... HAT. Sorry if I'm not using this forum correctly, but I hope I said something that caught someone's interest. Edit: Oh! And did anyone else wonder if, at the bar, he was being subtle in discovering Zeetha's company, as in... "Smart guys?" = "Schmott Guys" = Sparks? Again, it was a first impression, but anyone in the company of Jaegers has to eventually notice that they tend to only call Sparks "schmott guys," which would be a good clue if Higgs was looking for some. ...Meh.--> Madame Six Shooter June 16 2010 00:01 : I'd like to add, given Zola's recent revealing, that Higgs probably does have that vital info/training I mentioned, similar to her own. If this is true, I still doubt he's a Mongfish like Zola... although that would explain some of his mysterious knowledge, it wouldn't explain the castle's relatively accepting attitude towards him. Of course, this "training" also supports the theory of Higgs being connected to Van Rijn. Van Rijn did know about Agatha 200 years ago, and Higgs knows his muses. That knowledge could easily be passed through generations (or time). I'm more inclined to believe that Higgs' life has been somewhat parallel to Zola's, except the line of Van Rijn has a so-far more amicable intention toward the Heterodynes than the Mongfish line does. He could be Van Rijn himself, sure, but Higgs hasn't shown a lot of sparky tendencies... his understanding of Otilia's workings could have been taught, or he's just the most sane spark in history. Either way, Rozen Maiden would be significant to Higgs. Madame Six Shooter 20:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : : The mystery of Higgs deepens considerably when you stop to consider that the main character in the story of Rozen Maiden is a shy recluse. Does this same thing apply to our Airman Higgs? Billy Catringer 07:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Well he was with Zeetha for a couple of days. Zeetha was interested and willing. Finally, after she is hurt near mortally, Higgs admits "I vas starting to like her." Yep, he is reserved. --Rej ¤¤? 01:39, October 22, 2010 (UTC) (moved comment to a more appropriate place)